


再次踏入那条河

by sediment



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sediment/pseuds/sediment
Summary: 你不能淹死在同一条河两次。
Relationships: Beleg Cúthalion/Túrin Turambar





	再次踏入那条河

**Author's Note:**

> 非原作背景设定。采用参考了永恒之柱里的觉醒(Awakening)设定，简单来说是前世的灵魂觉醒和现世分享一个身体。  
> 本来打算用斜体区别开两位的对话但是似乎办不到，对不起！

港口往右边走可以到达附近唯一一个酒馆，来来往往的冒险者在这里补给，休息，招募队员。酒馆的舞者和吟游诗人在表演，贝烈格怎样也弄不明白为什么整个大陆所有酒馆的表演曲调风格都大差不离，他们非常需要一个真正称得上优秀的吟游诗人，一个声音响起。贝烈格坐在靠里面的桌子，百无聊赖地尝试讲面前的硬币全部立在桌面上。没有队伍会不需要一个经验丰富的游侠，那个声音又响起来。酒馆门口出现了一阵骚动，贝烈格抬了抬眼，只是一群风尘仆仆的冒险队员，看起来很凶的领队，活泼的半身人吟游诗人，像所有神殿里侍奉神的人一样温和的牧师，仿佛刚刚从荒野出来的法师还有队伍最后那个戴着兜帽十分阴郁的看不出是什么种族职业的家伙。贝烈格眯起眼想看得更仔细些好辨认出到底是什么职业。作为人类来说未免有些高大，武器呢，武器是什么样的？也许是感受到这过分炙热的眼神，那个人回头了，贝烈格的心脏连着喉咙仿佛被人猛地向下拽去，他别开视线装作在看领队与酒馆老板的一番争论。他们缺一个游侠，但是也没有那么缺，领队并不打算付老板略显高昂的介绍费只是租了几间房以供歇脚，一顿讨价还价之后他们一行人终于准备上楼。贝烈格起身，他的心有一部分跳动着名为兴奋的激情催促着他必须加入这个队伍，同时又夹杂着他难以描述的怀念与苦涩的回音，但还有一丝不安缠住了他的小腿。能有什么事呢，不过是想要找到家族财宝，为了来路不明的藏宝图上的宝藏或者就是为了彰显英雄气概才出来屠龙冒险，大部分冒险队都这样，跃跃欲试豪情万丈地出发，一个月或者半年就解散各自回家，如果真心不想行动大可直接使用这具身体离开不是吗。那个声音没有响起，但复杂的心情也丝毫没有消散的意思。贝烈格径直走向那个看起来就不好惹的领队，"打扰了，我觉得你们可能缺一个游侠。"  
就这样贝烈格成功加入了这个目前还没闯荡出什么名堂的冒险小队。他并没有让任何人知道他是个觉醒者这件事，你永远不知道一个小队里会有怎样的家伙，觉醒者在某些地方被当做厄运的象征也不是罕见的事。万幸的是他的觉醒并没有那么富有个性——会导致出现当众用奇怪口音骂出"coxfither"这样污秽不堪的词引发众怒又迅速和身体的主人换回来留下烂摊子这样的麻烦事，或者和本人差别过大——即使有意隐瞒，一个性别种族职业技能完全不一样的灵魂也难以扮演到天衣无缝。很多时候他的觉醒充当导师的角色，更热衷于交流提议而非直接控制身体，他们甚至拥有同一个名字，这实在是过于巧合，贝烈格不得不用这位前世的姓氏来区分。  
这片大陆吸引无数冒险者不是毫无由头的，地形复，机遇和怪物一样多。他们经历了数次大大小小的事件，彼此也相互了解信任——至少能将后背托付给对方的程度。在入队第一天贝烈格得知了那位阴沉的战士名字，图林，不是那么常见的名字，在他的印象中从未听过，但是听到这个名字时有一团温暖的火升起来点燃了整片胸腔。他能大概猜到，在这个阶段他还能明确分清哪一部分的感情是属于谁的。他不由自主的被图林吸引，可以说当贝烈格第一眼在那个小酒馆见到图林就燃起了火星。他们结伴同行，足迹遍布大陆，关系也日益亲密起来。图林寡言少语，仿佛背负着沉重的负担而显得阴沉，但在贝烈格面前会有真情流露，似乎这是他为数不多放下负担喘口气的轻松时光。独处的时间总是美好的，河流静静地流淌。他们没有不聊的，战术，技巧，古时的传说，精灵与人类的习俗。对于过去图林极少谈起，贝烈格隐约能察觉到这是悲伤的起源，他对朋友一片赤诚，但在此事爱莫能助。当他们谈天说地时，贝烈格适时地回避这类话题。与图林的相处，随着时间流逝与日益亲近的关系，像风穿过他一样的复杂情绪边界也日渐难以分清，而另一位贝烈格——库沙理安则格外安静。  
从盛夏到隆冬，大雪携风而来。今年的北风格外猛烈，队伍好歹是赶在雪没膝盖前找到了可以歇脚的旅店。"我们最好还是不要隐瞒任何东西对吗？"躺在并不算舒服的床上，贝烈格率先发问。  
"你爱他。"  
"是的，我确实爱他，但是我们要讨论的是你的问题。为什么最近会如此沉默？"  
"因为我曾经也爱他。"雪夜总是格外安静，积雪会吞下所有声音，旅馆的小房间在对话停顿的间隙安静到仿佛时间停止。"通常来说一个灵魂不应该在轮回后如此相似，甚至不止一个。造物主可能格外照顾我们。"  
"我明白了。我不觉得这是所有的理由，但是你也有不愿分享的理由，就这样吧，晚安。"这是这场无疾而终对话的最后一句。  
很长一段时间里他们继续保持这样的平衡，他与图林的关系丝毫不收来自过去的回音影响。酒馆初见时出现的不安却愈发频繁。  
一条龙，天知道为什么领队真的能找到活生生的龙，并且像一个横冲直撞的沙虫直接把龙惹毛了，可能这就是天选之子——并不是好的方向的那种。小队经验丰富配合默契，尤其贝烈格与图林，仿佛他们生来就这般契合。短暂的战术交流——靠大喊与咒骂——和激烈的奋战以后，图林将剑狠狠地插进龙的肚腹，激烈地挣扎与濒死的抽搐之后龙干脆地死掉了。希望带领所有人背水一战式地战斗不是为了拿走一片鳞片打造个没用的盔甲或者像个傻子镶在剑身上，大家简单的眼神交流分享了这个共通的想法。这着实是场恶战，龙的尸体开始渐渐腐烂发出恶臭，队伍找了好久终于找到开阔且处于上风口的合适位置扎营休息，他们真的很需要这个。"我们还是需要有人守夜。"图林在所有人累瘫枕着石头都能睡觉的时候发话了。他被教的很好。趁不满的情绪发酵之前图林接着说:"我来守夜。"贝烈格紧跟着说:"经历这样的战斗你来守整夜会吃不消，我可以负责上半夜，现在可以安心休息了。"不是最好的但也没人能提出更好的方法，牧师强撑着睡意用信仰疗愈队伍，法师勉强不念错咒语在营地周边设置了警铃与陷阱，所有人都睡了，呼噜此起彼伏。到了后半夜图林准时起来换班。  
贝烈格回到他的帐篷，顶上的布料破了一块漏出一个洞——经历了这么多旅行如果还有完整无须修补的物资反而会让人担心是不是被诅咒了——还好今天尚且晴朗，一颗星刚好嵌在露出的一小片夜空里。  
"我死于他。"库沙理安这么说，"你有选择，不重复我的路还不迟。"贝烈格没有回答，他仍然在盯着帐篷顶上那颗星。营地里只有篝火下的木柴偶尔噼啪作响，今夜没有潜伏在阴影里虎视眈眈的敌人嗅着他们疲惫的味道尾随而来或者发起突袭。图林在守夜，贝烈格偏过头能透过帐篷帘子的缝隙看到篝火投下的他的影子。  
"我还是会留下来。"  
"那你就是背叛了理智，跟随了爱。"  
这场对话戛然而止。贝烈格换了个姿势保持不去想任何事方便入睡，明天队长可不会网开一面允许守夜者多睡一会。在他将要熟睡意识消散时，他听到了一句模糊的我也是。


End file.
